In the past it has been customary to use a second motor to time the delayed start of a program timer. In effect the prior art used a simple motor driven timer to time the delayed start of a program timer driven by another motor. The first timer controlled the electric power supply to the program timer motor. Obviously it would be desirable to use only one motor. But how this can be done is not obvious.